To Kill A Sue
by KIAimi
Summary: Kyoko is the perfect Mary Sue and Fia is a Mary Sue hater. So what happens when Fia jumps into the KHR world and shoots Kyoko with a bullet that makes her do a complete 180 personality flip?
1. Fia, The Mary Sue Hater

Here's a new story! I got the idea when i couldn't sleep and decided to type it up. Sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't think of what else to really add. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR I ONLY OWN FIA!**

* * *

><p>Fia sat staring at the page in front of her eyes giving a bland look. Without any work her life was rather boring, so she just sat around reading different manga and books looking at characters she disliked. Currently she was reading Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. The story was okay and so were the characters except that one girl, Sasagawa Kyoko. I think by now we all know where this might be heading to. You see Fia's job wasn't an ordinary kind of job, she was a world jumper. Being a world jumper had it's perks since you could jump into any world, real or fake. Although it was against the rules seeing as she could cause some sort of time paradox, but what would be the fun of just waiting until there was a serious problem to use her powers. The thing was Fia could only use your powers for job related responsibilities and destroying parallel universes gone wrong. After all with great power comes great responsibility. Fia debated the pros and cons eventually deciding on jumping into the Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn world.<p>

A spin and a whirl of colors later she found herself on the floor of Sawada Tsunayoshi's room.

"Ow." Fia muttered rubbing her head on which she landed. Whenever she jumped worlds the landings never were very precise.

"Aah!" she heard the male scream.

'_Damn it. He's panicking! What do I do?' _she thought panicking just as badly. She reached into her bag and pulled out something, grabbing Tsuna and pointing the object to his head.

"Eh? What are you doing?" he screamed out.

"Okay I'll make this quick and easy, tell me where Sasagawa Kyoko is and no one gets hurt." Fia pointed the object closer to his head.

His eyes widened. "What do you want with Kyoko-chan? And Reborn aren't you going to help me?" Tsuna turned towards his tutor.

Fia turned her head looking around for Reborn whom she didn't notice before. Her eyes stopped when Reborn hopped down from the desk.

"You're pathetic Dame-Tsuna, you were so overwhelmed with panic you didn't even notice what she was holding in her hand." he stated.

Tsuna looked at what Fia was holding and deadpanned. Fia who also didn't know what she was holding looked in her hand causing the same reaction. In her hand was a marker which at most could leave washable scribbles on Tsuna's face.

Reborn continued to speak. "That's taken care of. Now who exactly are you and how did you fall from out of nowhere?"

Fia stared directly into his eyes before saying, "I can't tell you."

Reborn smirked. "We'll have to do something about that then." Reborn lifted his gun, but not towards Fia, towards Tsuna.

Fia got the gist of what was going on and scrambled to get onto her feet. Just as she was about to leave she heard the scream of 'REBORN! I WILL GET RID OF THE ONE WHO TRIES TO HURT KYOKO-CHAN!'.

'_Oh no!' _Fia ran out of the Sawada residence as fast as she could, but that didn't help at seeing as she always was considerably slow and Dying Will Mode Tsuna was extremely fast. She hadn't gotten very far and was already running out of breath.

"Tsuna-kun?" a voice called out.

Fia turned only to see Sasagawa Kyoko up close and in person. Her face immediately gave a disgusted look. She reached into her bag and groped around to make sure this time she got the right thing. It took a while since she was running and being chased. Luckily there were only a few seconds left until five minutes were up. After much effort she found what she was looking for. To most people it would've looked just like an ordinary toy gun especially since it was hot pink of all colors. She loaded it quickly and ran straight towards Kyoko. Fia pulled the trigger and shot Kyoko right in the heart. A bullet came out of Kyoko and fell to the ground. Meanwhile Tsuna who had just grabbed onto her came out of Dying Will mode. His grip on her had slipped, so she took this as a chance to escape.

Fia smiled giving herself a noted well done before walking over to pick up the bullet that shot out of Kyoko. She looked over at Tsuna and said, "The Sasagawa Kyoko from before is now dead. This time she'll be much better than before just give it about five minutes."

She could tell Tsuna was going to ask questions, but before he could she world jumped back to her room.

'_Well that was a job well done. I can't wait to see what kind of havoc this new Kyoko will cause.'_ she thought to herself causing her smile to become a wide grin. _'This will be so much fun. Anyways I should really talk to the boss about getting a promotion, I heard they have blue guns so long as I never have to use this hot pink thing ever again.' _

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. The Birth Of A New Kyoko

After a long struggle I managed to type up a chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR IN ANY WAY. I ONLY OWN MY OC, Fia**

* * *

><p>Fia who had just returned from her trip in the Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn world was now digging through her bag once more, but this time to see what was going on with Kyoko. She pulled out a small monitor and began to watch. Her head turned to the clock, just as planned five minutes had passed and awkwardly enough they were still in the same place. Tsuna, who was now wearing clothes, looked frantic. However, he calmed down as Kyoko rose up from the ground. Tsuna looked overwhelmed with joy, too bad he didn't know the chaos that would soon take place.<p>

Kyoko opened her eyes and scoped out her surroundings_. 'What am I doing here?_' she thought irritably.

Tsuna looked at her happily. "Are you alright Kyoko-chan?"

"I'm fine. What the hell am I doing here?" she asked.

At that moment Tsuna's image of his beloved perfect Kyoko shattered into pieces and Fia broke out into a crazed laughter.

Tsuna visibly paled. "Are you sure you're alright Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko who was getting more irritated by the minute snapped. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M FINE! NOW ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION!"

Fia was now wearing a grin that stretched across her face. She didn't know what bullet she had shot through Kyoko, but now she realized that it was the 'Better than You' bullet. This Kyoko degraded everyone and everything around her. Side effects were violence, impatience, and obviously arrogance. Digging through her bag once more she found her bullet case. The case, like her gun, was also hot pink and had several different types of personality changing bullets. Inside was the bullet that had come out of Kyoko. Fia took the bullet and put it as far away as possible from the rest. That bullet was special. If shot at someone they would be plagued with Kyoko's personality prior to her change. She shuddered at the thought, turning back to the screen.

Tsuna had fainted, possibly hoping this was all just a dream. Reborn sighed and left his student on the ground as he talked to Kyoko.

"Ciaossu Kyoko." he greeted.

She grimaced. "Are you trying to be cute by saying that? Also what exactly is "Ciaossu"?"

Reborn, obviously annoyed by the comment, kept his cool and explained to her what had happened.

"So you're telling me I was shot by a gun, fainted for 5 minutes, woke up and now I'm different from before."

He nodded. "That's right."

Kyoko burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Yeah sure let's say I do believe your story. I don't recall ever hearing that people live after they're shot with a gun directly in the heart. Besides I feel better than I've ever been before."

"You shouldn't do anything until we get a doctor to look at you. In fact I've already called him over to Tsuna's house."

"Who says I'm going anywhere with you?" she questioned giving him a look.

Reborn took out his gun and pointed it straight a Kyoko. "You'll be coming with us, unless you want to get shot."

She snorted. "How do I know that it's not a fake? Even if it's real I've already survived a bullet. Is another one going to make a difference?"

He pulled the trigger and the bullet brushed past her. "Next time I won't miss. The only reason you survived earlier is because the girl who shot you probably couldn't hold a gun to save her life."

Fia who had been watching the whole ordeal found this Kyoko bearable, but it wouldn't hurt if she were a bit better, like having the ability to fight or something. '_Oh whatever I could always just shoot her with an attribute bullet later.'_ she thought to herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts the second Reborn mentioned she couldn't hold a gun to save her life. If only glares could burn.

Kyoko smiled. "Alright then Reborn-kun let's go."

'_Why's she being so easy now?'' _he thought, starting to suspect something. By now Tsuna had woken up and was rubbing his head.

"Ow!" he flinched in pain.

Reborn walked over to him. "Hurry up we're going back now."

"Okay. Hey Reborn, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Kyoko-chan was really mean and…" Tsuna stopped midway into his sentence looking up at Kyoko with fear in his eyes. He brought his arms up to his face trying to protect himself. "I-I'm s-sorry Kyoko-chan!"

She giggled. "What are you doing Tsuna-kun?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank god that was only just a dream.'_

He got to his feet and they walked away to Tsuna's house. The door opened only to reveal Bianchi pushing Shamal away from her.

Reborn spoke up. "Come on, we're going up to Tsuna's room. You too Shamal." he called out to the doctor who was still harassing Bianchi.

Now in Tsuna's room, Kyoko was seated on his bed.

"So what's the problem?" Shamal asked.

"Just give her a normal checkup." Reborn replied.

"All right." Shamal said finishing the checkup. "Everything's fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"See Reborn-kun I told you I was fine. I'm going to go home now okay?" Kyoko gleefully walked out of the house. The second she walked out her smile turned into a smug smirk. Feeling someone's eyes upon her she immediately changed her expression and kept a smile on until she reached her house.

She ran up the stairs collapsing onto her bed_. 'How irritating, it's like I'm being watched everywhere! But judging from their reactions I used to be a sweet happy person. God that's disgusting. And I have school tomorrow_." A brilliant idea struck Kyoko's mind. She started rummaging through her house. As she found what she was looking for a huge smirk appeared_, "Perfect!"_

* * *

><p>Fia's eyes never strayed from the monitor. Out of nowhere a huge thud was heard. She turned around to find a petite girl with a short blonde bob staring at her inquisitively. Fia let out a breath. "Oh it's you Mariella."<p>

"Nice to see you too." Mariella looked at the monitor and quickly realized something. "Why do you have your pink TV out?"

Before Fia even had a chance to reply Mariella snatched the TV out of her hands. "You're disobeying the rules aren't you? I am so telling the higher-ups!"

"Don't even think about it Mariella." she warned. "You may be able to get inside the dorms by world jumping, but to get to the higher-ups the only exit is the door."

"Good deduction little Fia, but I think we both know who's stronger."

"I know karate!" she exclaimed in defense.

"Everyone had to take that course, it was mandatory. Also if I recall you were always placed last in the athletic classes."

Fia grimaced recalling memories from her training days. The requirements to be a world jumper were attending your daily classes at the academy and the required athletic courses, self-defense and track. Her self-defense skills were just about average, while track had been her downfall. Regardless, Mariella couldn't leave the room and Fia would do anything to prevent her from doing so.

"Fine Mariella, go ahead and tell them. I've done nothing wrong." Fia shrugged, hoping her bluff would pass undiscovered. "Besides I'm on vacation, the worst that could happen is putting me back to work. In the case I am put back I'll make a special request to be placed into your group."

Mariella shuddered at the thought. As the head of the dorm she was also the leader of a group. The group consisted of five people and was usually used to teach new jumpers how to do the job and for jumpers who didn't follow the rules. Before becoming a dorm head, Mariella and Fia had been trainees together. Having been in a group for a little over a year with Fia had made Mariella cautious of the girl.

On various occasions Fia jeopardized the mission by delaying the correction process. In one such case the world was on the verge of disintegrating while the group was still there. If that wasn't bad enough she often tried to take remains from the world and had at one point successfully managed to bring one into the dorm. Needless to say the higher-ups were enraged and the ruckus it caused was enough to get Fia put on probation.

Because they were both trainees at the time the probation was quickly lifted off, but it was obvious that getting involved with Fia resulted in trouble. In fact had Mariella not been dorm head she wouldn't have bothered checking up on Fia.

With a sigh, Mariella dropped the pink monitor. "I never want to be in the same group as you Fia and you know that. You are more trouble than you're worth." She quickly exited the room.

Fia grinned. "Glad to know we're on the same page. Now let's see what's happening with Kyoko."

She turned towards the monitor, anticipating the chaos that was going to strike.

* * *

><p>It was already morning and Kyoko was prepared to leave the house. She managed to sneak out with her weapon claiming it was for an upcoming tournament the classes were participating in. Luckily, her parents didn't doubt her and Ryohei had left early for a morning jog.<p>

She walked onto school, mentally planning how it would all go down. As far as she knew there was only one person who could possibly get in the way, while the others were minor nuisances. As she entered the classroom she was greeted by Kurosawa Hana. With her previous personality Hana was her best friend and even now that wouldn't change. Despite the personality change Kyoko's memory was retained, she merely expressed herself differently.

"Morning Kyoko." Hana greeted. "What's with the baseball bat?"

Kyoko smiled and waved back. "I thought I would give baseball a try."

Hana raised an eyebrow at her. "Your brother was fine with it?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She responded.

The classroom slid open as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto boisterously entered.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Morning." She replied.

Noticing the bat Tsuna couldn't resist his urge to ask. "Kyoko-chan, why are you carrying a baseball bat?"

"Oh, this?" she questioned, lightly swinging the bat. "I thought it would be fun to learn how to play baseball.

"Really Sasagawa?" Yamamoto asked with a huge grin.

"I almost forgot. You're on the baseball team Yamamoto." She walked towards the group and held up her bat. "How would I have to hold the bat to get the best possible results?"

"Well it depends on the position of your hands, the force you use to grip, and the swing force too." Yamamoto continued to explain until the teacher walked in.

"Thanks Yamamoto, I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Kyoko said, walking back to her seat.

'_As long as no one interferes my plan is guaranteed to work. I'll be in charge of the school in no time.'_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…." Fia groaned. "This is so boring. When is she going to do something?"<p>

Fia had been anxiously watching the monitor for hours and Kyoko had yet to do anything. All she did was find herself a baseball bat and talk to people. Where was the chaos and destruction that had been long awaited for?

"Even with a new personality Kyoko is about as exciting as a brick." Fia muttered. "Guess I'll just have to prepare myself for the next trip."

She stumbled to her feet and began organizing her bullet case.

* * *

><p>Finally the school day had ended. Kyoko had patiently waited to execute her plan all day. During lunch there wasn't enough time and Hana had called her over to eat. When trying to make excuses to escape, the others would offer to go with her. Of course she would comply so as to not reveal anything, but by then she was starting to lose it.<p>

However, now that she was free to do as she pleased Kyoko would begin her plot to take control of the school. Although she called it a plot, it was rather simple. She would have to find Hibari Kyoya and defeat him. Despite her inferior strength if she approached him with her normal innocence and nonchalance he wouldn't suspect anything. At that time if she managed to sneak up on him she would win. Although it was underhanded, it was still a win for her.

As Kyoko strolled through the empty halls she found her target. Hibari was patrolling the halls as he usually did. She walked past him with her hands behind her holding the bat. Kyoko smirked and turned.

* * *

><p>Ryohei burst into the classroom with a panicked look. The classroom was mostly empty with only four people inside, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.<p>

"What's wrong Nii-san?" Tsuna asked, noticing the panic stricken look across his face.

"Sawada, have you seen Kyoko anywhere? She was supposed to wait for me after practice, but I didn't see her."

"Kyoko-chan said she was going to start practicing baseball today. She should be at the field."

"I didn't hear anything like that from her." he said, confused. "Besides I walked by the field on my way here, it was empty."

"In that case we should find her." Reborn spoke up, jumping down from his position on Tsuna's desk. "She's been acting strange since yesterday."

They all nodded in agreement and began the search. While walking through the halls they came to a halt. Just as Kyoko turned around to attack Hibari, he turned around guarding his skull with a tonfa.

"What do you think you're doing Sasagawa?" Hibari growled out.

Kyoko smirked. "I knew that wouldn't have worked on you. It's nice to know you haven't failed my expectations."

"What are you doing to Kyoko Hibari?" Ryohei screamed out.

"If you think I'm doing anything to her you would have to be an idiot. She's the one who attacked me." Hibari spoke, glaring at him.

"That's not possible! Why would Kyoko attack you?" he shouted in response.

Yamamoto walked between the two. "Let's all just calm down."

Kyoko noticed Hibari was preoccupied with Ryohei and took the chance to attack once more. Hibari skillfully side stepped causing her to miss. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. The others stared in shock at Kyoko's sudden action. She continued to launch attacks all of which were blocked or dodged. Annoyed at being constantly barraged with attacks, Hibari grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.

* * *

><p>While this all happened, Fia was watching through the monitor. She was comfortably seated outside of the battle scene on a tree branch. Despite Kyoko's lack of power and skill she continued to attack Hibari, which highly impressed Fia. It seems this personality had a lot of perseverance. She was also surprised at the amount of patience Hibari had, having not counter attacked even once. However, Fia knew it was all over when he grabbed Kyoko's wrist.<p>

"Guess it's time to intervene." she said, teleporting to scene.

Her teleporting powers were about as stable as her world jumping powers, so of course her landing was unsuccessful. She appeared mid-air and starting falling down, landing on Gokudera.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" he screamed, pushing her off.

Everyone turned her way as she brushed off her jeans.

"You're that girl from yesterday!" Tsuna said, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. Anyways I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

Fia took out her bullet case, ready to choose an attribute bullet. However, Reborn quickly kicked the case out of her hand.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you should know you won't get away with it again."

She frowned. "I wasn't doing anything. Great, just after I organized them all too."

Fia kneeled down, slowly gathering the bullets into a pile. She knew Reborn was watching her every move to prevent her from acting again. However, she wasn't going to let them stand in the way of her amusement. She grabbed the pile and stuffed it into her bag, leaving one bullet in her hand. Fia pulled out her gun and loaded the bullet in, teleporting next to Kyoko. She shot the bullet straight at Kyoko's heart, hoping for the best. The previous bullet had fallen out, assuring her that the new one would take effect. As she picked it up she winked at the group.

"Looks like I won again." Fia said world-jumping back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt a similar sensation as she had the day before. It wasn't painful this time, but she still felt a strange current running through her. Without her full awareness her body was slowly becoming accustomed to the personality bullets. Because the sensation wasn't terrible, Kyoko was still conscious. She tried to observe the situation, but her view was hazy.<p>

She gave a weak smile, noticing Hibari still had her wrist in hand. Kyoko looked over at him, suddenly realizing how attractive he was. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and leaned in pressing her lips against his.

Everyone's eyes widened and Hibari released Kyoko who was now falling on top of him. Ryohei rushed over, grabbing her away. While holding her, he noticed that Kyoko had fainted. He ran to the medical room and laid her in a bed.

Fia pulled out her pink monitor on arrival. After witnessing the kiss between Hibari and Kyoko she was in utter shock.

"Which bullet did I shoot her with?" she wondered aloud, digging through her bag. She looked at each bullet trying to discern them.

"Not that one!" she screamed. "Of all the personality bullets it just had to be the Seductress bullet. I have to go back before she makes a male harem."

As she prepared to jump she groaned, her body aching. Fia was already tired from world jumping four times in the past two days and even teleporting twice, this new situation wasn't doing anything to help her condition.

"Must go back and stop Kyoko." she managed to mutter before collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
